Pokémon Dimensión Kanto La Historia del Campeón de la Liga Kanto
by ShinobiXIX
Summary: Una de las cuatro Precuelas de Pokémon Historias de Otra Dimensión. Donde Ash vuelto a perder la Liga Pokémon y regresa a su región de origen, pero muy pronto sera incentivado por el quien fue su mejor amigo y rival para preparase esta vez para la liga y derrotar al Team Rocket de una vez por todas. Acción, Aventura y Romance le espera a nuestro joven de Pueblo Paleta (ABANDONADO
1. Cuartos de Final de la Liga Kalos

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, como prometí el inicio de la pentalogía.**

 **Esta es la versión Pokéshipping (Ash – Misty), por consiguiente este es el universo de Kasumi, siendo Ash el campeón de Kanto y Misty sigue siendo la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.**

 **Iré actualizándolo junto con sus otras versiones y la base, por supuesto dando prioridad la base, este quedo en último lugar, debido a la votación de preferencia**

 **Advertencia: Si eres nuevo con mis fics de pokémon**

 **Este fics es uno de las cuatro precuelas, que tiene correlación con mi fics "Pokémon Historias de Otra Dimensión". Debes de haber leído el fics hasta el capítulo 16 para poder entender la historia**

 **Aunque puedes leerlo si te interesa la historia**

 **Como leer el fics**

"Pikachu" – Humano hablando

" _Pikachu_ " – Humano pensando

" **Pikachu** " – Pokémon hablando (ya sea repetir nombre o telepatía)

" _ **Pikachu**_ " – Pokémon pensando

 **No soy dueño de Pokémon (más quisiera yo) todos los derechos están reservados a Nintendo y Satoshi Tajiri. Esta serie de historias solo sirven para entretener a los fan, sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Kalos – Liga Pokémon**

El estadio aplaudía de la emoción, la batalla había terminado y el último pokémon caía

Después de todas sus competiciones en Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Teselia. Kalos volvería a darle un nuevo golpe de realidad a nuestro protagonista.

"Greninja, no puede continuar, Blastoise gana" – dicta el veredicto el árbitro oficial – "El participante Benigno de Ciudad Novarte pasa a las semi-finales"

Era todo igual como en Sinnoh. Kalos se convertiría en su segunda Liga Pokémon en la que él llego a cuartos de final.

* * *

Desde las gradas especiales para los líderes del gimnasio Lem, Clem y Corelia se lamentaban por su amigo, junto con los demás líderes.

"No puede ser" – Clem tiene lágrimas en sus ojos – "Perdió"

"Guao menudo golpe" – la experta patinadora y en pokémon de tipo lucha expresa su opinión – "Incluso que Greninja gano el tipo siniestro. Bueno el Blastoise de Benigno tuvo ventaja de estar en su mega-evolución, cierto Lucario"

" **Rio** " – su compañero asiente a su dueña

"Hermanito vamos a ver a Ash" – Clem desea ver a su amigo

" **Dedenne** "

"Clem sabes que debido a que soy líder no puedo abandonar mi asiento hasta la final" – el científico lamenta no poder ir y consolar a su amigo.

* * *

Desde otro palco se encontraba la mejor amiga de la infancia del perdedor Serena; desde que su mejor amigo había pasado la ronda de los 16 mejores, su corazón se emocionaba cada vez que uno de los pokémon de su amigo ganaba y se le paraba cada vez que caían agotados.

Pero ahora se entristecía por él, justo cuando sus sueños estaban a punto de verse realizados, se esfuma como el viento.

" _Sabía que debí de haber intercambiado a Rhyhorn por cualquier pokémon que él tuviera_ " – eran los pensamientos de la estrella pokémon

"Bueno al menos lo intento" – daba su opinión una chica pelirroja con anteojos, que estaba sentada al lado de Serena

"Cierto" – era lo único que salía de sus labios

La ayudante de Aria le dice algo al oído de esta y asiente

"De acuerdo. Vámonos Serena" – la mujer intenta sacar a la chica de su asiento

"No puedo ir" – pero su acompañante niega con la cabeza

"A veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios necesarios" – es lo último que le dice la reina de Kalos

Desde que Serena había ganado el Gran Espectáculo Pokémon, Aria junto con una señora mayor, habían tomado a ex–corredora de Rhyhorn bajo su tutela, para ser mejor Estrella Pokémon y por supuesto ser sucesora como reina.

Sin más nada que decir ambas abandona el palco.

* * *

En las gradas tres personas disfrazadas de repartidores de golosinas, bebidas y frituras veían realizado el sueño del chico.

"Otra vez, igual que en Sinnoh, no pudo llegar a la final" – James se desilusiona al ver la derrota del chico.

" **Cierto la vida sí que es cruel** " – habla en el mismo tono el gato araña

"A quedado entre los 4 mejores, jefe" – Jessie hablaba con Giovanni desde su Poke Gear

"Entiendo, es una lástima, quiero que continúen vigilándolo" – habla el hombre desde la otra línea – "Si decide volver o irse a otra región hacédmelo saber"

"Entendido" – Jessie cuelga – "El jefe dice que sigamos vigilándolo"

"¿ **Pero por qué?** " – Meowth se queja

"Sin peros Meowth, si el jefe lo dice, ha de cumplirse" – James hace sus típicas rimas.

" **Wobbuffet** "

" **Inkay** "

* * *

 **Kanto – Pueblo Paleta. Laboratorio Pokémon**

Desde el laboratorio del célebre investigador pokémon, el profesor Samuel Oak, junto con su asistente Tracey, su nieto e investigador sobre fósiles pokémon Gary y su anterior ayudante y madre dmadre del chico descalificado de la Liga Kalos Delia Ketchum vieron toda la final de la Liga y al ver la desilusión del chico.

"Oh Ash" – la mujer se queda sin palabras al ver el sueño de su hijo deshecho

"Menuda broma" – Gary ve como su amigo y rival perdía – "Oye abuelo dentro de dos años la Liga Kanto vuelve a iniciar verdad"

"Si, a si es Gary" – responde su abuelo – "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Tengo una idea" – el chico empieza a maquinar como subirle la moral a su amigo y rival – "Creo que ha llegado la hora de que Ash y yo saldemos cuentas".

* * *

 **Kanto – Ciudad Celeste. Gimnasio**

Desde el Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, la líder, amiga y ex–acompañante de nuestro protagonista por Kanto y Johto lo había presenciado, Misty veía junto a sus hermanas Daisy, Lily y Violet como su amigo cayo entre los mejores 4 mejores de la Liga Kalos de este año.

" _Oh Ash_ " – eran los pensamientos de la llamada sirena distorsionada

"No me lo puedo creer" – soltaba Lily

"Cierto, nuestro cuñado volvió a perder" – Violet hace un comentario que es escuchado por la menor

"CO-OMO QUE CUÑADO, YA LES HE DICHO QUE NO ESTOY INTERESADA EN ÉL" – grita sin medir las consecuencias

"AJA" – Daisy salta – "Te hemos pillado feíta, estas enamorada de Ash Ketchum"

"AYYY" – la última de las Waterflower termina de estallar en su fase Gyarados – "DAISY ERES UNA PLAGA, SALID TODAS DE MI CUARTO" – temiendo la ira de su hermanita las tres mayores salen del cuarto, ya la chica mira por última vez a su amigo, su corazón quería llorar al ver a su amigo en ese estado – " _Ojala estuviera allí para consolarte_ " – la chica apaga la TV y regresa a ejercer sus funciones como líder de gimnasio.

* * *

 **Kalos – Liga Pokémon**

Ash no podía creerlo, una vez más no pudo superar la raya de los cuartos de final, su sueño se le esfumaba de entre los dedos. Pero como todos los sueños, al final uno tiene que despertar.

"Greninja estas bien" – el chico se acerca a su último pokémon caído que regresaba a su estado normal

" **Gre Greninja** " – el pokémon ninja asiente

Incluso usando a sus mejores amigos y compañeros Pikachu, Talomflame, Tauros, incluyendo a recién evolucionado Gabite (antes Gible), su recién retornado pokémon lucha Primeape y ahora su pokémon agua/siniestro

"Tranquilo amigo te has ganado un buen descanso" – Ash mete al pokémon bicho/lucha en su Ball

" **Pika pi** " – el ratón eléctrico se sitúa en su lugar favorito (el hombro del chico)

"Tranquilo Pikachu, estoy bien"

"Que gran batalla Ash" – su rival un chico de complexión robusta, con un peinado algo extraño terminado en punta de color oscuro. De estatura baja o media; con una camiseta negra con un Vanillite azul oscuro y unos pantalones naranjas – "Que lastima que no tuvieras una mega-evolución" – el chico ve como su Blastoise regresa a su estado anterior – "Pero al final fue un gran combate" – el corpulento le extiende la mano

"Cierto" – Ash le estrecha la mano – "Fue un gran combate Benigno, mucha suerte en las semi finales"

Sin más nada que decir el perdedor abandona el estadio.

* * *

 **Kalos – Ciudad Luminalia**

Ya fuera del bullicio y los pokémon del Azabache recuperados Ash decide irse a Ciudad Luminalia para tomar el próximo avión para Kanto, la verdad quería despedirse de los nuevos amigos que hizo en Kalos (Corelia, Lem y Clem) y despedirse de su amiga de la infancia Serena y desearla mucha suerte. Pero la verdad la derrota había tocado muy a fondo al azabache, así que de una cogió el primer vuelo que salía de Kalos.

"Creo que es mejor regresarte con los demás" – Ash mira la Safari Ball, donde estaba el líder de su manada de Tauros.

Antes de abandonar Kalos, el azabache se dirige al centro pokémon, concretamente donde estaba el traslador. No quería comunicarse aun con su mentor el profesor Oak, así que pone las coordenadas del laboratorio e inicia el traslado.

"Te veré en Kanto amigo" – Ash abandona el centro pokémon para tomar su vuelo, de vuelta a casa.

* * *

 **Johto – Ciudad Trigal**

Ash y Pikachu habían llegado a Ciudad Trigal.

El primer vuelo que salía de Kalos a Kanto saldría dentro de 2 días y Ash quería volver a casa pronto. Así que tomo uno con destino a Ciudad Trigal en la región de Johto.

Después tomaría el Magnetotren (esta vez terminado y abierto al público) que lo llevaría a Ciudad Azafrán, después de allí o bien iría caminando a Paleta o tomaría un bus.

"Un pasaje a Azafrán por favor" – habla el chico al cajero

"Ida y vuelta o solo de ida"

"Solo ida"

"Son 500 Pk$" – paga el pasaje y se monta en el tren.

* * *

 **Kanto – Ciudad Azafrán**

Bajándose del tren, Ash y Pikachu son recibidos por una oleada de cámaras y una de las azafatas se le acerca con una sonrisa.

"Enhorabuena. Sois nuestro cliente número 1.000"

"Esto disculpa" – habla Ash sin haberse enterado de nada

" **Pikachu** " – el ratón de su hombro ladea la cabeza

"Que sois el afortunado ganador de nuestro sorteo" – la mujer con cara de feliz como un Caterpie, sigue hablando – "Veras el Magnetotrén, estaba a punto de tener mil usuarios, satisfechos por el traslado de Johto y Kanto. Y el presidente ha anunciado que le entregaríamos al ganador un Huevo Pokémon. Felicidades"

Otra mujer les entregan a nuestros héroe un huevo pokémon uno de color marrón, Se lo entregan en una capsula especial para incubarlo.

* * *

Como había ordenado su jefe Jessie, James y Meowth siguieron a Ash y a Pikachu en su viaje de retorno a Kanto, usando las mismas vías que el azabache.

James toma el Poke Gear que Jessie había usado para hablar antes con su jefe y marca el número privado de este.

"Si" – contesta el líder del Team Rocket desde la otra línea

"Hola jefe, hemos vuelto a Kanto con el chico. Desea que le hagamos algo" – James desea entrar en acción cuando es detenido

"No ineptos" – les grita – "Quiero que vosotros 3 le pongan un localizador al muchacho y regresen a Ciudad Verde"

"Entendido jefecito, cambio y corto" – James cuelga – "Bueno el jefe quiere que le pongas un localizador al bobo y luego regresemos a la base"

" **Solo eso** " – Meowth no comprende la ideología de su jefe – " **Justo cuando el bobo está destrozado por haber perdido y lo mejor esta solito.** "

"Meowth tiene razón es la mejor oportunidad de atrapar a Pikachu"

"Si quieres llevarla la contraria al jefe Jessie, tu misma"

"Ah está bien" – Jessie saca a escondidas una pistolita y dispara al hombro del muchacho

En vez de una bala era un mini rastreador que se le incrusta en la ropa del chico.

"Bien fase 1. Lista" – la mujer guarda el arma

"Ahora Ciudad Verde haya vamos"

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado Lo se ha sido algo corto de lo que suelo hacer, pero es un prólogo tenedme paciencia, please.**

 **Pokémon de nuestros protagonistas**

 **Ash: Pikachu ––– Greninja ––– Talonflame ––– Gabite ––– Primeape ––– Huevo**

 **(Ahora bien, he dejado a Hawlucha con el profesor Oak, debido a obvias razones. En las finales siempre llama a los viejos. Bueno vuelve lo del cliente número 1.000 saldrá el huevo antes de tiempo que la historia base)**

 **Misty: Staryu ––– Psyduck ––– Corsola ––– Gyarados ––– Azurril ––– Politod**

 **(Muy pronto veréis cuando debió de capturar a Feebas no)**

 **Je** **ssie: Wobbuffet ––– Gourgeist ––– Seviper ––– Yanmega ––– Woobat ––– Frillish**

 **James: Inkay ––– Carnivine ––– Mime Jr. ––– Yamask ––– Amoonguss**

 **(Bueno he decidido que tengan de una vez sus anteriores pokémon. Es que los muy brutos atacan siempre con pocos)**

 **Edades de los chicos (como siempre, quitando el efecto de inmortalidad)**

 **Ash: 15 años**

 **Misty: 15 años**

 **Brock: 17 años**

 **Gary: 15 años**


	2. Retorno de la Determinación

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, lo sé es tarde la actualización pero recordad que estoy actualizando los otros también y este fics lamentablemente quedo de último en la encuesta. Por ello helo aquí actualizándose al fin.**

 **Ojo aquí habrá salto temporal a diferencia de los demás que siguen el orden cronológico, debido a que el rencuentro entre Ash y Misty no será ahí mismo como ha ocurrido en la versión Pearl y Advance.**

* * *

 **Kanto – Ciudad Azafrán**

Después de lo que le parecieron los minutos más vergonzosos de su vida, Ash pudo salir de la turba de reporteros con su nuevo huevo pokémon y llegar a la estación de bus justo a tiempo.

"Un billete para Ciudad Verde, por favor" – le pide el billete a la taquillera

"Lo siento, pero ya he vendido los 3 últimos, además creo que ya ha salido" – se disculpa la señorita – "Pero si lo prefiere aún tengo pasajes para Pueblo Lavanda o Ciudad Fucsia"

"No muchas gracias" – el chico niega la oferta – "Sabe, ¿cuándo saldrá el próximo?"

"Pues el próximo saldrá mañana, si quieres puedes reservarlo hoy y obtienes un 25% de descuento"

"Está bien" – el muchacho decide – "¿cuánto sería entonces?"

"22 Pk$" – contesta sonriendo, el chico paga la cantidad – "Bien aquí tienes el billete, el bus saldrá a las 7:30 AM, gracias por tu compra"

Viendo que se quedaría un día parado, el azabache y el ratón deciden reservar una cama en el centro pokémon.

" **Pika Pikachu** " – el ratón intentaba animar a su amigo

"Descuida Pikachu" – el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta acaricia a su primer pokémon – "Todo saldrá bien" – así ambos ponen rumbo al centro pokémon, para pasar la noche.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio de la ciudad, su líder considerada la mujer más hermosa de Kanto, experta en pokémon tipo psíquicos, despertaba de un sueño (no más bien pesadilla) de lo más inquietante

"Ha Ha Ha" – la chica jadeaba

" **Es Espeon** " – sin que lo notase su pokémon sol, una de las tantas evoluciones del pokémon evolución, había sentido la perturbación de su dueña

" _Tranquilo Espeon_ " – la mujer lo tranquiliza mediante sus poderes – " _Estoy bien"_

" _ **Que te preocupa, Sabrina**_ " – el pokémon psíquico le habla a través del canal telepático

" _Vi como esta ciudad ardía en llamas_ " – la mujer le relata el sueño – " _Nunca antes había tenido una visión del futuro_ "

" _ **¿Qué vas a hacer?**_ "

" _Necesito respuestas y se quién me las dará_ "

Quitadas las ganas de sueño, la chica toma el Poké Gear y llama a la Liga Pokémon, sabía que en estos momentos el presidente Goodshow estaría en Kalos para culminar la Liga, después de eso está estimulado los 2 años de reposo, por lo cual en ese periodo de tiempo no habrían retadores (o serían pocos), dando la oportunidad de algunos líderes tomen vacaciones en ese tiempo

"Liga Pokémon" – contesta la secretaria

"Soy Sabrina, la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán, quisiera informar que a partir de mañana cerrare el gimnasio por vacaciones"

"Es-espere señorita, tengo que…" – pero la psíquica no le dio tiempo de inventar una excusa ya que le había cortado

"Espeon" – ahora le habla normalmente – "Despierta a Gallade, Kadabra y a Haunter, diles que nos vamos de viaje

" **Espeon** "

"Sí tú también iras" – sonriendo el pokémon sale de la habitación, mientras su ama se cambiaba de ropa y preparaba un viaje largo.

* * *

 **Ciudad Verde – Gimnasio o Base del Team Rocket**

El trío de ladrones al fin bajaba del bus que habían cogido en Azafrán y ahora estaban en presencia de su líder.

"Señor, misión cumplida" – comienza a hablar el hombre – "El muchacho lleva ahora mismo un rastreador, ilocalizable, moldeable a cualquier temperatura y a prueba de agua"

"Lo sitúan aún en Ciudad Azafrán"

"¿Cuál es el alcance del rastreador" – pregunta mientras acaricia al Persian sentado al lado suyo

" **Mientras que el chico no salga de Kanto o Johto, seguirá emitiendo señal** " – el gato tenía ganas de hacerle mucho daño a su evolución

"Bien" – el hombre los mira fijamente – "Quiero que entrenéis hasta el cansancio."

"E **NT** ENDI **DO, JE** FE" – responde Jessie y Meowth, pero su compañero tenía una duda en mente

"Pero. ¿Qué pasa con el chico jefe?"

"¿Qué pasa con él?" – Giovanni deja de acariciar al pokémon gato fino

"Bueno es que me parece raro, hace 5 años que empezamos a seguir al chico por orden suya y ahora quiere que le dejemos en paz, si me lo permite creo…" – Jessie y Meowth le tapan la boca para que no siguiera metiéndose donde no le llaman.

"¡Esto, discúlpenos jefe! ahora mismo nos pondremos a entrenar"

" **Si entrenaremos hasta al cansancio** "

Sin más, los 3 abandonan el despacho dejando al hombre solo. Cierto era que el día después de que Ash Ketchum partiera de Pueblo Paleta iniciando su viaje con Pikachu; Giovanni el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde y líder del Team Rocket había ordenado a Jessie, James y Meowth ser la sombra del muchacho, con el pretexto de atrapar al pokémon del azabache.

La verdad era muy distinta, después de todo Giovanni al final quería vigilar al chico, después de todo el muchacho se ha visto involucrado con los pokémon legendarios.

Uno de ellos fue aquel que ordeno crear, inclusive el desenlace que tuvieron en Teselia con el trío de nubes. La verdad solo lo hacía por la madre del muchacho.

Desde su escritorio saca una vieja foto, en ella se encontraba el, junto con el célebre profesor Oak y nada menos que Delia Ketchum, por supuesto el apellido siempre fue de ella, según el hombre con quien tuvieron al chico, le dijo que era mejor regístralo con el apellido de ella y no con el de él.

Ese junto con varios indicadores pusieron muchas sospechas de que un día cuando se sintiera aburrido, la abandonaría.

El chico era en la mayoría de los aspectos (y no solo físicos) a su padre biológico.

* * *

 **Ciudad Celeste – Gimnasio**

Y otro día terminaba en el gimnasio de la ciudad, dando por fin el descanso de nuestra líder peli-naranja, al fin y al cabo así fue la vida para la familia Waterflower.

"Buenas noches chicas" – alzaba la voz Misty al entrar a su cuarto, se despide de sus hermanas

"Buenas noches, Mist"

"Dulces sueños"

"Que encuentres a tu amorcito en tus sueños"

Lo último fue suficiente para que Misty cerrara la puerta de un trancazo

" _AHII, DAISY NO TE SOPORTO_ " – la mujer tenía ganas de golpear algo, y ese objeto fue sin lugar a dudas su almohada – " _¿Por qué se mete cuando no la llamo?_ " – tan concentraba estaba que inconscientemente desde una estantería la única foto que Misty poseía de sus padres se cae – "Mamá" – la chica levanta la foto (para su suerte el vidrio no se había quebrado).

En la imagen estaba toda la familia, sus hermanas tendían en ese momento 10 años y ella solo era una recién nacida y sus padres.

Erick Waterflower, su padre fue un biólogo marino, no tan famoso como un profesor pokémon, pero podría decirse que la mar corría por sus venas.

Ondine Waterflower, madre de Misty (y por supuesto de Lily, Violet y Daisy) fue la anterior líder antes que Misty (y sus hermanas).

Siempre fue recordada como la mejor entrenadora de pokémon de agua de toda Kanto, de hecho se rumoreaba que ella fue más fuerte que Lorelei del Alto Mando experta en pokémon tipo hielo.

Pero como había dicho eran solo rumores que nunca pudieron probarse debido al trágico accidente automovilístico, cobrando la muerte de la mujer y su marido.

Lily, Violet y Daisy recordarían bien ese día como el más trágico para las hermanas. En su testamento Odine les había dejado a sus cuatro hijas el gimnasio, demanda avalada por la liga pokémon y el presidente Goodshow, por supuesto. Pero asunto que llevo a las hermanas en demasiada burocracia, debido que a diferencia de su madre, ellas no eran entrenadoras (nunca quisieron interactuar con ellos, aunque eso no significase que les odiasen) sino actrices, algo que aprovecho a más de un codicioso entrenador para retar por el liderazgo del gimnasio.

Cosa que no era así sin más, un combate de tal magnitud tiene que ser anunciado por la liga y sería expuesta ante todo la ciudad de dicho gimnasio. Para su suerte la misma Lorelei estuvo dispuesta a cuidar del gimnasio hasta que las trillizas supieran como cuidar del gimnasio y cuidar de la pequeña Misty.

Misty nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres, era algo que ella tendría que vivir para el resto de su vida, en cierto modo la odiaba. Odiaba que nunca estuviera con ella, la odiaba por dejarla con sus hermanas, odiaba que sus hermanas siempre la discriminaran por ser la menor, por ser la menos hermosa, pero sobre todo por ser una carga.

Fue por esa misma razón que cuando cumplió los 10 años se largó de casa, les demostraría a ellas que podía ser una mejor persona, mejor inclusive que ellas.

Pero en el fondo, seguían siendo su familia, con sus múltiples defectos Misty las quería. Incluso a su madre, al fin y al cabo cuando Misty decidió tomar el mando del gimnasio sus hermanas mayores le rebelaron que su madre le había dejado una carta a su hija más pequeña si ella decidiera tomar el gimnasio como líder.

En la carta, expresaba el más profundo amor que una madre podría expresar a su hija. Ella sabía que sus hermanas nunca se interesarían por el gimnasio, así que esperaba y rezaba para que ella fuese la nueva líder del gimnasio. Eso y más fueron motivos suficientes para que Misty Waterflower fuese reconocida como Misty 'la sirena distorcionada', líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

" _Me hubiese justado que estuvieras aquí mamá_ " – Misty expresa sus sentimientos – " _Te hubiese preguntado muchas cosas. Si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo como líder. Si odias las pelar que tengo con Daisy, Lily y Violet. Y…_ " – se sonroja – " _Si te hubiese gustado o no Ash._ "

Así eran las noches antes de que Misty se acostase, le hablaba a su madre sobre el día que había tenido y sobre todo hablarle de Ash.

" _Volvió a quedar entre los 4 mejores_ " – la adolescente suspira – " _¿Qué hago mamá? Le llamo o espero a que me llame. Le dijo lo que siento, pero y si el no siente nada y luego estropeo nuestra amistad solo con esto_ " – sin saberlo una lagrima cae desde su ojo, para luego limpiarla – " _Bueno, mañana será un mejor día, verdad_ " – la chica acaricia la imagen para luego dejarla en su puesto – "Buenas noches mamá, buenas noches papá" – y así la chica entra en el país de los sueños.

* * *

 **Pueblo Paleta**

 _Al día siguiente y varias horas después_

Otro día llegaba y por fin Ash y Pikachu volvían a casa después de tomar el bus a tiempo (por increíble que parezca).

"Bueno por fin en casa" – Ash decide borrar por unos instantes la imagen de la derrota – "Vamos Pikachu, si nos damos prisa mamá aún no habrá ido a trabajar y podremos comer algo"

" **Pika Pika Pikachu** " – el ratón también se emociona al querer probar la comida de la madre de su maestro

"Bien, volvamos a casa" – el muchacho cruza el umbral del pueblo y se dirige de retorno a su hogar.

Por fin en casa, el chico entra más nadie le esperaba para…

"SORPRESA" – gritaban ambos Oak, Tracey y su madre juntos con un gran letrero que decía 'Bienvenido a Casa'

"Mamá, Tracey, Gary, Profesor Oak" – el muchacho se sorprende

"ASH" – Delia corre y abraza a su bebe – "Ya ha pasado mucho desde que me llamaste la última vez. Dime te has lavado los dientes, te has cambiado de ropa interior…"

"MAMÁ" – el chico no podría estar más avergonzado – "¿cómo sabrían que vendría hoy?

"Instinto de madre" – fue la respuesta más lógica de Delia, haciendo que el chico cayera del asombro

"La verdad" – Gary le extiende la mano para ayudarle a pararse – "Lo supimos cuando enviaste a Tauros de nuevo al laboratorio del abuelo"

"Aparte que saliste hoy en las noticias de la noche, por haber sido el pasajero número 1000 del Magnetotrén" – contesta el isleño y observador pokémon

* * *

Después de un gran rencuentro y una mini-fiesta por cortesía de Delia, el chico se acerca a la costa se encontraba la 'Ruta 21' (Kanto).

"Hey Ash" – Gary le llama – "Aún con la cara larga por haber perdido" – el comentario hace desviar la cara al azabache

"No quiero hablar del tema, Gary" – el muchacho aún le dolía el tema

"Perdona" – el investigador se sienta al lado y juntos contemplan el horizonte – "Y ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Pues la verdad no lo sé" – el chico mira a Pikachu que se encontraba dormitado a su lado – "Ya he recorrido todas las regiones y aún no he completado mi sueño"

"Hablas de ese o el de verdad" – el Oak se muestra serio

"Pero de ¿Qué vas?"

"De que la verdad querías ganar liga tras liga solo para encontrarte con él" – Pikachu despierta, pero se hace el dormido – "Aún ¿Quieres que vuelva?" – el chico esconde su mira en su gorra

"La verdad, ya me da igual" – responde el muchacho

"Bien si te da igual, mejor para mi" – el Oak más joven pone en marcha su plan

"¿Cómo que mejor para ti?" – el chico pica el anzuelo como si fuese un pokémon de agua en una caña de pescar

"Dentro de 2 años comenzara la Liga Kanto de nuevo"

"Pero tú ya participaste en esa Liga"

"Y" – el muchacho se encoje de brazos – "No hay ninguna norma que diga que cualquier entrenador puede repetir Liga. Solo tienes que volver a retar a los líderes de gimnasio, pero esta vez ellos tendrán que usar sus mejores pokémon"

"¿Cómo que sus mejores?" – ahora fue el turno de Gary de caerse de espalda debido a la ignorancia de su amigo–rival

"POR ARCEUS ASH, COMO SOBREVIVISTE A 6 REGIONES" – Gary se recompone para disipar la duda – "Veras los líderes están regidos mediante rangos. Por ende cuando quieres retar al líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, no puedes porque su gimnasio es de nivel 8. Tienes que haber ganado 7 medallas (de la región por supuesto), para poder retarle"

"Valla ahora lo entiendo" – el muchacho hacía cada vez perder los estribos al Oak

"Y con respecto a sus mejores pokémon. Pues no son líderes de gimnasio con tan solo pokémon de bajo nivel" – ya respondido las dudas decide meter la carne al asador – "Este año me tomare un año sabático para entrenar a mis pokémon, para que dentro de 2 años entre otra vez en la Liga y gane"

"¿Cómo que ganaras?" – bingo, el chico había entrado en su juego

"Pues por la obvia razón" – el chico muestra su típica cara burlona – "Te da igual en participar ya lo has dicho. Un oponente menos"

"Espera" – el chico le desafía con la mirada – "Si es verdad entonces yo también participare"

"Enserio. Pues espero que entrenes, Ash" – el chico se levanta para luego largarse – "Porque estoy impaciente por esa revancha"

Ash se queda solo pensando.

" _Creo que he hecho lo que él quería_ "

" **Pika Pi** " – Pikachu deja de fingir

"Pikachu, escuchaste verdad" – el ratón asiente

"Descuida" – el chico le acaricia – "Pues una liga más" – vuelve la mira de aventura al muchacho – "Que me dices Pikachu. Intentamos una vez más Kanto"

" **Pikachu** " – el ratón eléctrico afirma sus ganas de aventura.

* * *

 **Teselia – Ciudad Porcelana**

Sabrina había llegado a Teselia para buscar a la mujer que tiene más poderes que ella

" _¿Dónde está?_ " – pero lamentablemente no encontraba a la persona – " _Sé que está aquí_ "

" _Buscas a alguien 'Reina de los pokémon psíquicos'_ " – Tal parece que la habían encontrado

" _¿Dónde estás?_ " – pero la respuesta solo llega con alguien tocando su hombro

"Disculpe por las molestias señorita Sabrina" – el hombre era un mayordomo con anteojos y un peinado hacia atrás de color negro y una raya amarilla central – "La señorita Catleya la ha estado esperando"

Sabrina sigue al mayordomo hasta un pequeño café donde los esperaba una chica vestida con un vestido rosa y una larga cabellera rubia.

"Gracias por guiarla Kokuran" – se dirige a su sirviente – "Déjanos por favor"

"Si señorita" – el hombre se aparta de ambas mujeres psíquicas y Sabrina se siente en la silla vacante

"Es la primera vez que acudes a mi" – la chica se sirve azúcar a su té

"Si crees que he venido a pedirte disculpas, Catleya" – tal parece que había ocurrido un altercado entre ambas mujeres – "Estas muy equivocada"

"Pero vienes ahora a mi" – la chica le ofrece la tasa que había preparado, pero Sabrina no acepta la oferta – "Hace 5 años me mandaste, cómo decirlo, a volar por ahí mientras te dedicabas a transformar a personas en muñecos"

"Esa yo ya no existe"

"Lo sé, por eso llevas a ese pokémon fantasma contigo" – la chica toma un sorbo de su té – "Bien sobre ese sueño tuyo" – ambas mujeres se miran serias – "Es tu primera premonición y como veo, es muy mala"

"No voy a dejar que mi ciudad, sea un baño de sangre" – Sabrina mira con determinación y un toque de miedo a Catleya

"Lo sé, por eso tienes que ir a Kalos y buscar 3 piedras"

"Hablas de la Mega-Evolución"

"Sí" – los ojos de Catleya se vuelven blancos por un momento – "La primera te la dará el profesor pokémon, la segunda estará en una cueva con espejos y la tercera y la más importante la hallaras cerca de una fábrica" – sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad – "Pero esta última tendrás que entregársela al muchacho quien abrió tu corazón, _el elegido_ "

" _Ash_ " – Sabrina le contesta telepáticamente – " _Que tiene el que ver el con todo esto_ "

" _Todo_ " – contesta la miembro del Alto Mando de Teselia y ex–As del Frente – " _El será el pilar de no solo tú ciudad, si no para que todo el mundo no arda en llamas_ "

* * *

 **Kanto – Pueblo Paleta**

 _Año y medio Después_

Con ello increíble que parezca, el tiempo vuela.

"Charizard, 'Anillo igneo'; Greninja 'Hidrocañón" – el pokémon llama y el pokémon ninja chocan ambos ataques definitivos creando una gran explosión de desempate – "Gran trabajo Greninja, Charizard"

" **Chaa** "

" **Greninja** "

"Bien vosotros dos también, Pikachu 'Cola férrea', Eevee 'Doble filo'" – ambos pokémon se atacan, pero lamentablemente el pokémon evolución retrocede

"Estas bien Eevee"

" **Vui Vui** " – el zorrito sonríe a su dueño (y padre) para despreocuparle

El huevo que Ash gano en ese evento del Magnetotrén hace un año y medio, eclosiono y le revelo al pokémon Eevee. El zorrito era en parte como su Donphan cuando eclosiono, al mirar a Ash lo vio cómo su mamá y desde entonces le han enseñado varios ataques.

Gary le había dicho que lo evolucionara para que hacía pudiera competir contra su Umbreon pero al chico no le importaba, mientras que su Eevee fuese feliz, él también lo sería.

"Ash" – su madre se acerca – "Venga hijo, sino parte hoy el ferri se te ira"

"Huy es verdad" – el chico había decidido en tomarse unas vacaciones, después de tan arduo entrenamiento – "Bien muchachos hora de descansar, para luego ganar la Liga"

" **Pikachu** "

" **Vui** "

" **Chaa** "

" **Greninja** "

* * *

 **Ciudad Celeste**

"Pero, ¿por qué necesito vacaciones?" – Misty se queja al ver que sus hermanas habían organizado un tour sin su consentimiento

"Porque. 1 hace días que no viene ningún retador"

"2 llevas vacaciones acumuladas y eso es malo para la salud"

"3 para que te diviertas feíta. Además un viaje en ferri por las Islas Sete es la mayor atracción turística de Kanto"

"Vale" – Misty se rinde – "Pero me llevare solo algunos pokémon, vale. _Solo espero que no vuelvan a endeudar el gimnasio_ "

* * *

Y así, por azares del destino Ash y Misty se volverían a encontrar en este crucero, que pondrá en jaque su amistad para siempre.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Y todo terminado**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la mini historia de los padres de Misty.**

 **Bueno aquí ira iniciando el cambio en el equipo actualizado de todos**

 **Ash: Pikachu –––– Charizard –––– Greninja –––– Eevee**

 **(Ash se llevará solo a ellos para el ferri)**

 **Misty: Azurill –––– Staryu –––– Psyduck**

 **(Lo mismo para Misty, tranquilos muy pronto veréis cuando atrapo a Feebas)**

 **El nombre Ondine es el que se conoce a Misty en Francia.**

 **Dejen sus reviews al salir y gracias por leer mis historias.**


End file.
